lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Clichepasta (Cliche countdown)
Clichepasta (Cliche countdown) The following pasta might contain too many cliches, and if you don't want some weird cliche pasta like this oe, go away, I know you're not going to believe this but it was all real (1)!!! I used to be normal, but not after all this stuff(2)!!! I'm gonna die soon(3)!!! And do not read this or you will be cursed!!! (4) I was so uncool and they all bullied me so I used my knife and killed them all so I'm JTK clone now (5). There were blood and guts all and the gore everywhere (6). I was walking down the street and I saew the sign 'DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!' (7). I did and Slendy was there, but thank God it was day so he died! But before he died, he said: 'YOU'RE NEXT!!!' (8). I saw photo of SpongeBob characters but they all had HYPERREALISTIC EYES (9)!!! I heard that Jeffery an assassin is coming, so I ran but he got me and he said 'Go to bed!' but I punched him in the balls and he died, yay (10)! I went back home and I booted my computer and I was on cleverbot, so BEN said: 'You shouldn't have done that.' I wrote: 'STFU' and Ben ran away crying like a 2 year old (11). There were CoD fans outside and I came with my knife and killed them all, so the new headline came after 666 miliseconds saying: '15 CoD fans dead, serial killer still at large'(12). Now there were no escape since I was evil (13)!!! There was another headline: Janice Irons burned her face, cut her mouth and her eyelids, killed her parents and her older sister and said 'Wake up!' (14). I returned to my computer and I saw pictures of dead people, necrophilia, rape, blood, I vomited (15)! Then I saw Squidward in the corner of my eye, oh no (16)!!! He said: 'GO TO EYES!' and the shot himself (17). Somebody is behind me, must not turn around, oh no it's EVIL PATRIXXX (18)! He had those blood red eyes (19). Then he disappeared! But he left the cartridge and it was written by red marker: SUPERMARIO666.EXE.AVI.WMV.BAT.WAV.MPEG.GIF. (19). I was like: YAY SUPER MARIO 64! I wanted to revive my childhood so I put that sucker in my Nintendo 13 (20). It skipped to the game directly. There was Toad and Mario jumped on him and there were guts, blood and bones! OH NO! (21) Mario turned and said : Hi there Bob! (22). OH NO cartridge is haunted (23) and it knows my name oh no (24)!!! I took out the cartridge went to Mordor and threw it in lava, but when I came home it was there again so I threw it again but it kept re-appearing (25)! I found a room in da game and there was Polybius (26)! There was Sonic.exe drowning theme in reverse (27), my ears!!! I tried to turn it of but it was still on, unplug it all, still on, call electricity to shut down the power but it is still on (28)!!! Game told me: 'Don't you dare!' (29). There was some super mod called : Violent hyperrealistic Mario in the main menu of the game, but I couldn't turn that mod off (30)! I went into weird room and there were 666's and statics so Mario died and I went deaf (31). There was a message that some anonymous hacker made this game so it's cursed anyways (31). I wanted to play Super Mario World so I downloaded a ROM and there were 666's and blood so I was like: WTF is happening to me?! (32). On the desktop there was hyperrealistic Mario with bloodshot eyes (33)!!! But I thought that it was just a glitch so I went to play again (34). After I finished the game I took my mallet and went to my room and smashed the cartridge Super(GOD MY FINGERS HURT FROM TYPING!) (35). There was a message in it and it said: I WAS ON THE FLEA MARKET AND THERE WAS AND OLD MAN SELLING ME THIS GAME FOR FREE AND HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANT IT EVER AGAIN (36). That's it, I'm never gonna play Super Mario again (37). But then there was Mario toy and it said: You take that back! I ran to my computer and there was Super Mariosque game that had the same character as me (38)!!! Somebody knocked on my doors and I found Pokemon game in it, so I put it in my 3DS. Weird stuff happened again. When I lost he battle I died (39)!!! Then there was Lavender Town playing (40)!!! There were some distorted cries and it hurt my ears (41)!!! They said: 'I hate you, die! (42).' I played the whole game as a Pikachu so what (43). There was Mewmto and he killed Pikachu in shreds! (44). There were zombified Pokemons (45) and NPC were dead with HYPEREALISTIC BLOOD on them (46)!!! I took my mallet again and smashed 3DS in pieces. I lost my job as of recent. I WAS an intern at Nickelodeon but I watched the lost Spongebob episode and that's how I lost my job (47). But wait! There's a webpage with the episode on it so I watched it. Title was: GOODBYE, SQUIDWARD! (48). There were static but it barely showed Mr. Krabs killing Squidward with shotgun and HYPEREALISTIC BLOOD WAS EVERYWHERE (49)!!! Then it showed a montage from WTC attacks, wat?! (50). Spongebob said: He comes, and he turned into Zalgo, oh no! (51). And he killed everyone in Bikini bottom (52)!!! I heard that everyone in Nickelodeon were arrested for making the episode so I am glad to still be alive (53)!!! If you find this webpage don't watch it or else (54)... I was the only one who had watched this episode and I'm never going to watch SpongeBob again (55). THE END!!! Cliche Countdown: 55 x 55 x 55 x 666 x 13 x 69 ERROR! THE CLICHEMETER HAD BEEN CRASHED WANT TO RESTART? Category:Cliche Madness Category:Satire Category:Loads of Characters Category:Vidya games Category:Random Capitalization Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:TRUE STORY Category:BATTELS Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki